Une nouvelle membre chez les Marauders
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: Que se passerait-t-il si une jeune fille du nom d'Alysse Evans se retrouvait piégée à l'époque des marauders à cause d'un portail? Comment cela influencera-t-il la vie de nos héros préférés occupés à leurs occupations habituelles? En tout cas cela va être très drôle c'est moi qui vous le dis.
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Alysse Evans, une jeune fille normale : une grande brune aux yeux bleus-gris et à la peau blanche, lycéenne et fan d'Harry Potter à ses temps perdu, regardait comme chaque soir des informations sur l'époque des Maraudeurs, il y en avait jamais beaucoup mais sa l'avait tout de suite intéressée, alors elle avait rassemblée toutes les informations qu'elle avait trouvé dessus, tout en cherchant des images qui auraient pût l'aider à s'imaginer à quoi ressemblaient chacun d'eux physiquement.

Elle connaissait les personnalités de chacun de ceux-ci, elle aurait bien aimé les connaître en particulier Sirius et Rémus et également Severus, oh il devait surement être différent de celui qu'il était dans les films car apparemment cela tenait au rôle des Maraudeurs et sa aurait été drôle de le voir fragile et à la merci de ceux-ci, oh bien sûr elle n'approuvait pas, pas vraiment du moins, et elle se serait sans doute accordée avec Lily Evans pour cette raison. Elle était également curieuse de voir les parents de Draco Malefoy fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans qu'ils ne soit au service de Voldemort…mais le plus grand changement serait sans doute Bellatrix , qui ne serait pas une folle furieuse échappée d'asile.

Un jour ce vœu se réalisa, c'était ce samedi du mois de novembre. C'était le soir, il avait été annoncé un début de tempête, les volets claquaient, le vent faisait d'horribles bruits, puis il y eût un éclair, sans qu'elle comprenne celui-ci toucha tous les appareils électriques, c'était l'obscurité, le blackout total, les plombs avaient sautés, au grand damne de la jeune fille qui lisait différentes choses sur son ordinateur encore heureux son ordinateur marchait encore sur batterie elle regardait à ce moment précis une image où James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black se trouvaient sous leur forme d'Animagus dans de l'herbe folle, l'écran semblait rendre soudainement l'image en 3D sans qu'elle le comprenne elle toucha l'image et d'un coup elle se sentit aspirée tout entière , comme si un tourbillon attiré son corps dans son écran d'ordinateur

Lorsqu'elle ouvrît de nouveau les yeux c'était en espérant se réveiller dans sa chambre et voir simplement son ordinateur redevenu normal, lorsqu'elle les ouvrît de stupeur c'était pour une toute autre raison :

Elle était habillée à la mode sorcière : plus particulièrement une cape et un uniforme : un pull gris fer qui imitait le sweat-shirt à manche longue avec une petite bande où traversait de plus petits traits océan et aurore superposée au-dessus d'une chemise à manches débardeur blanche, les cols aplatit sur le pull, une cravate aurore rayée de bleu océan autour du cou, en bas elle avait une jupe ardoise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un petit trait océan vers le bas, avec une forme de vague de différentes longueurs, en-dessous du genoux se trouvait des chaussettes hautes gris fer, avec au-début un trait océan, au-dessus d'un trait aurore, lui-même au-dessus d'un autre trait bleu, des chaussures ardoises comme celle d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, tout à fait curieux mais très élégant, elle avait également une baguette en main, avec une valise à roulette dans la main gauche et devant elle s'étendaient dans un décor pluvieux, un lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous, un endroit protégé par des centaines de protection qu'elle avait apparemment passée, vous venez de le comprendre devant elle se trouvait l'école de ces rêves : Poudlard, encore mieux et sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment à vrai dire, elle se trouvait dans le jardin où s'était trouvé quelques secondes plutôt les Maraudeurs , elle ne se souvenaient plus vraiment par où ils étaient passés mais elle entendit le bruit d'un loup, malgré qu'elle savait qui cela était elle tapa une légère accélération et se dirigea vers le bureau du célèbre directeur Albus Dumbledore en frappant à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit celui-ci

Alysse ne se gêna pas pour y faire et expliqua de long en large ce qu'il s'était passé, le directeur semblait intrigué mais dit :

-Très bien miss Evans , nous vous ferons passer le test du chapeau demain matin, en attendant allez dormir, un lit dans l'infirmerie vous attendra

-Merci monsieur le directeur dit-t-elle en fermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers la porte malgré le fait qu'elle était surprise que le directeur ne semblait pas très surpris de son histoire, «il y a un temps pour tout » n'est-ce-pas ? hé bien maintenant il était temps d'aller dormir.


	2. Chapter 2: un premier contact

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla Alysse eût du mal à se souvenir comment elle avait atterrie ici et lorsqu'elle le fit elle bondit de son lit, elle utilisa sa baguette magique pour être présentable.

En sortant de cet endroit elle inspecta les moindres recoins, émerveillée par ce qu'elle en voyait, tout était si semblable au Poudlard dans le film que cela en était troublant, d'ailleurs à force de regarder chaque salle, chaque statue elle manqua d'arriver en retard pour prendre son petit déjeuner

-Excusez-moi de mon retard monsieur le directeur !dit-t-elle en ouvrant la porte

-Ah….miss…entrez donc…je vous demande à tous d'accueillir miss Alysse Evans pour cette cinquième année qu'elle passera avec nous.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre tandis que certains regardèrent vers une fille aux cheveux roux presque pêche et aux splendides yeux verts qui devait être Lily Evans, celle-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Miss Evans si vous voulez bien vous assoir

Alysse obéit curieuse de voir ce que lui dirait le chapeau magique, elle le regarda :

-Hum…une gentillesse sans limites Poufsouffle…non….une intelligence rare…peut-être Serdaigle…quoiqu'avec cette ruse cette petite pourrait aller à Serpentard…non ça y est j'ai trouvé : Gryffondor !

Il y eût une nouvelle slave d'applaudissement venant de cette table et un accueil très chaleureux venant des garçons. Elle ne comptait pas parler et rester enfermée dans ses pensées mais Lily Evans se décida à la déranger.

-Excuse-moi, je sais que ça fait bizarre de demander ça : mais sommes-nous de la même famille ?

Amélia eût un petit sourire : oui c'était bizarre, puis elle eût un plus grand sourire en acquiesçant :

-Oui…tu dois être Lily…nous sommes cousines éloignées…mes parents m'ont dit qu'il y avait des chances que je te trouve ici.

Après tout autant mettre un peu de concordance dans cette curieuse histoire

-Ah oui…je crois que j'ai reçu une lettre qui en parlait ce matin

-Tu vois…en tout cas sa a l'air sympa ici dit-t-elle en regardant la salle dans ses moindres aspects.

-Oui mais un conseil pour que cela le reste ne t'approche pas de ces quatre-là : dit-t-elle en montrant du doigt : Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un vrai air étonné

-Ces types sont peu recommandables.

-Ah ils m'avaient l'air sympa pourtant dit-t-elle en souriant timidement aux garçons qui la fixaient désormais.

-Oh mais ils sont gentils dit une rousse qui n'était autre que Molly en regardant son futur mari en rougissant tandis que Monsieur Weasley faisait de même.

-Tu parles ! dit une fille aux cheveux de différentes couleurs qui n'étaient autre que Tonks

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Alysse de plus en plus curieuse

-Ces types adorent faire des farces, tout le monde s'en prend plein la figure dès qu'ils sont dans la salle, la dernière fois ils ont teint les cheveux de Severus en rose dit-t-elle en indiquant le petit Severus

-T'as raison bleu sa aurait été mieux…je plaisante Lily…mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-Il est à Serpentard sa leur suffit.

Elle fronça les sourcils : était-ce vraiment ça les maraudeurs ?

-Ce n'est pas sympa.

-Non mais ce n'est pas étonnant leur leader James Potter est un arrogant et odieux personnage qui se croit drôle

Amélia jeta un autre coup d'œil à James, si elle disait à Lily qu'elle allait sortir avec lui dans quelques années elle serait bien capable de l'interner alors elle ne dit rien, le soir Lily l'emmena à son premier match de Quiddich , en chemin elle vît James avec une tête de dépressif.

-Hey Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alysse surprise de cet état

-On ne peut pas jouer ! Notre poursuiveur s'est cassé la jambe.

Alysse se dit que peut-être… :

-Je pourrais essayer de le remplacer, je ne pense pas être très douée mais bon.

-T'est sérieuse ? Ce serait génial ! dit-t-il avec un soudain éclat dans l'œil.

-Je te regarderai épates-moi !déclara Lily avec enthousiasme en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en l'abandonnant pour se diriger vers les gradins.

-Allez suis-moi il faut que tu ailles te changer et que tu te prennes un balais, je vais te donner celui de notre poursuiveur dit James en la traînant par le poignet tout en courant.

Alysse songea alors qu'elle aurait dut se taire, mais c'était dans sa nature d'aider les gens, elle espérait jusqu'à présent qu'elle pourrait maîtriser un balai et attraper le Vif d'or mais s'il y avait peu de chances

-Tu voles bien ? demanda-t-il

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eût le temps d'apprendre, dès petite on m'a donné un balai mais je ne l'ai pas ici, j'étais douée à ce qu'on m'a dit, rapide et j'avais un œil de faucon mentit-t-elle sans hésiter, d'un coup elle eût l'impression de tout connaître du Quiddich, était-ce possible que ce qu'elle disait se réaliser ? Fallait espérer, une fois en tenue, elle prît son balais, dès qu'elle s'envola elle se concentra sur le bruit d'ailes qu'elle entendait il était proche, elle chercha un éclat doré jusqu'à ce qu'il lui coupe une mèche de cheveux dans l'action, la brunette jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre poursuiveur : il ne l'avait pas vu, elle plongea directement lorsque la voix dans le haut-parleur le signala :

-Oh mais il semblerait que la nouvelle : Alysse Evans est repéré le Vif d'Or.

Celui-ci était proche des gradins mais le poursuiveur l'avait suivie, il était rapide, elle décida de tenter le diable et fit un rapide virage avant de serrer vers sa droite, tandis que le garçon se prît un poteau sans même le voir, elle remarqua que le Vif d'Or avait disparu, elle jura, puis elle le remarqua au-dessus de la tête de Remus à bouger dans tous les sens. Elle se dirigea doucement vers le Vif d'Or, mais son adversaire fonça comme un malade dessus et le Vif d'Or s'envola, rentrant dans le ventre d'Alysse qui malgré son manque de souffle le prît pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, le tendant dans les airs tandis que tous applaudissait, elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèves et James viens la voir pour lui dire :

-Bon boulot Evans

-Merci déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules pour descendre se changer dans les vestiaires et retrouver Lily qui la félicita en lui disant à quel point elle a été incroyable. Elle sourit en sentant que cette année allait être sympa si elle terminait aussi bien qu'elle avait commencée.


	3. Chapter 3:une première altercation

Cependant le 3 septembre : deux jours après la rentrée donc, Alysse changea rapidement de discours, elle devait maîtriser tous les sortilèges des années précédentes et le reste des cours et puis il y avait également le devoir qui lui avait donné sa professeur d'Histoire de la magie : une dissertation : « La crémation des sorcières au xiv e siècle était totalement inefficace : commentez et discuter » , ils devaient faire au moins deux rouleaux de parchemins en s'aidant de leurs livres et là étaient tout le problème car apparemment , les livres même si elle le souhaitait ne voulaient pas apparaître.

Elle décida donc, bien qu'elle aurait préféré s'entraîner au Quiddich, d'aller à la biblio' en compagnie de Lily durant son temps libre, toutes deux se posèrent à une table de deux, sortirent leurs parchemins, leurs plumes et leurs encriers.

Elle fouilla divers étages lorsqu'elle vît le livre enfin tant recherché : « l'histoire de Gwendoline la Fantasque » que lui avait conseillé de prendre Lily. Elle avança le bras pour le tendre cependant un garçon avec des cheveux dorés et quelques mèches noires qui allaient en une « frange » assez n'importe comment sur le côté, ses cheveux étaient lisses et descendaient jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, ils étaient décoiffés mais il était mignon, il avait les sourcils broussailleux, des yeux bleus et des oreilles légèrement pointues mais cela lui allait très bien et elle reconnût directement Remus Lupin.

-Oh tu en as besoin toi aussi ? On peut le partager si tu veux ?

-Heu…d'accord…je suis à une table avec une amie si tu veux ! dit-t-elle surprise de cette gentillesse.

Il acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard il les rejoints avec ses affaires tandis que la jeune fille adressait un regard désolé à Lily qui haussa les épaules : elle tolérait Remus donc…tant mieux.

Ils commencèrent à travailler tranquillement tous les trois, des fois ils échangeaient quelques conseils ensemble pour corriger telle ou telle chose qui n'allait pas sur la copie de l'autre, Remus était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, qui aidait les autres, Alysse l'aimait bien , le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que quinze minutes plus tard débarquent James Potter et Sirius Black qui commencèrent à prendre leurs parchemins tandis que Remus protestait, ils jouaient avec, lisaient à voix haute, critiquaient, Alysse avait sérieusement envie de leur en mettre une mais deux jours après la rentrée ce n'était pas raisonnable, elle réfléchissait comment leur reprendre leurs devoirs, puis une idée surgit dans sa tête :

-Incarcerem ! Chuchota la brunette du bout des lèvres en visant Sirius qui se retrouva ligoté par des cordes, puis elle lui prît son parchemin des mains et le rangea :

-Merci Black déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-Levicorpus ! dit Lily en l'utilisant sur James qui fut obligé de lâcher ses parchemins en prenant exemple sur Alysse.

-Finite incantatem ! Récita Remus en regardant les deux jeunes filles avec un regard désolé tandis que Sirius dit à Alysse :

-Tu vas me payer ça Evans.

-Quand tu veux ! dit-t-elle en le toisant de son regard enflammé qui sembla énervé encore plus Sirius si cela était possible tandis que James essayait de draguer Lily :

-Allez Evans sort avec moi et je te laisserais enfin tranquille toi et cet imbécile de Rogue

-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi-même si je devais choisir entre toi et le calamar géant ! Riposta Lily en fronçant les sourcils

-Et bim ! commenta Alysse avec un sourire amusé.

-Toi Evans la ferme ! dit James en se retournant vers elle et en pointant sa baguette sur elle l'air sérieusement en colère

-Monsieur Potter voulez-vous bien ranger vôtre baguette ou je serais obligé de vous coller dit McGonagall en passant à ce moment-là.

Réticent le garçon n'eût cependant pas le choix, Alysse se releva, pris ses livres et ses affaires et se tourna vers Remus :

-C'était sympa de travailler avec toi Remus j'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça dit-t-elle en souriant avant d'aller emprunter tous les livres qu'ils avaient pris à l'exception de celui dont Remus avait besoin, elle avait déjà pris des notes au cas-où et donc n'en avais plus besoin, il fit un signe de tête et rougis légèrement.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Alysse demanda son avis à Lily sur Remus :

-Je crois que c'est le plus réfléchit de ces imbéciles, il est sympa mais je crois qu'il a des vues sur Tonks, enfin tu as deux ans pour le faire changer d'avis déclara-t-elle avec un sourire complice tandis qu'Alysse rougit en lui disant que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle lui posait cette question, emboîtant le pas à Lily qui retournait dans leurs salles pour travailler, au passage elle croisa Albus Dumbledore qui lui dit :

-Miss Evans

Lily et elle levèrent la tête, se demandant à laquelle il parlait :

- Allez-y Lily je dois m'entretenir avec votre cousine dit-t-il en semblant peiné pour la brunette, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout en général.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, du moins elle espérait, le directeur s'arrêta et lui déclara :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi précisément mais apparemment un notaire voudrais vous voir.

Alysse le sentit mal : Pourquoi un notaire voudrait-t-elle le voir ?

-Une affaire en rapport de votre famille c'est tout ce que je sais dit-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit

-Mais je ne connais même pas mes parents dans ce monde ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Je pense que cela importe peu l'histoire s'adapte à votre présence sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer.

Alysse en conclut que son pouvoir n'allait sans doute pas lui servir toujours aussi bien.

-Quand est-ce que je dois le voir ?

-Le plus rapidement possible, demain au mieux.

-Bon…je ferais mon possible dit Alysse


	4. Chapter 4: et les premiers soupçons

Le lendemain même elle alla chez le notaire qui lui annonça avec une mine sinistre :

-Miss Evans ? Entrez…asseyez-vous…voyez malgré le fait que vos parents étaient riche et qu'ils voyageaient beaucoup à cause de leurs travails, ils n'ont pas tenue à ce que ce que je vais vous dire s'ébruite je vous demanderez donc de signer cette chartre de confidentialité.

Après l'avoir lue dans long en large en comprenant les petits caractères, Alysse signa, et l'instant d'après :

-Parfait…écoutez je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer ainsi mais vos parents sont morts.

La brunette resta quelques secondes immobile avant de se rappeler qu'il parlait des parents dans ce monde sorcier

-…mais ceux-ci vous ont laissé une fortune colossale et vôtre mère à tenue à ce que l'on vous donne ce balais dit-t-elle en lui tendant le tout dernier Nimbus devant ses yeux écarquillés.

-Je….

-L'argent a déjà était mis dans votre coffre pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser l'année prochaine, il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer que vous acceptez ici, dit l'homme en pointant du doigt le contrat que la brunette lue, petits caractères comprît avant de signer.

-Parfait je vous dis à bientôt miss Evans dit-t-il tandis que la jeune fille sortie automatiquement du bureau, franchit la porte et regarda le balai dans sa main comme hypnotisée durant quelques minutes : pensant à sa famille dans l'autre monde et à quel point elle avait peur pour eux, de ce qui pourrait leur arriver durant son absence, puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses inquiétudes et s'envola sur son nouveau balai.

Le lendemain Lily lui demanda des nouvelles et elle lui raconta tout, tout en la rassurant :

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'étais pas très proche de mes parents, je ne les voyais jamais, ils étaient toujours en voyage pour leur boulot.

Du moins c'est ce que lui avait dit le notaire.

-Tout de même, je suis désolée pour toi dit Lily en la regardant

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et se renferma dans le silence durant le reste de la matinée, elle ne répondait même pas à Lily, Tonks et Molly et regardait toujours ailleurs, elle pensait souvent à sa famille en haut et aux parents de ce monde magique durant cette journée et puis l'aprèm' voyant que ses amies commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter elle secoua la tête et fit son possible pour sourire et écoutait Lily qui se plaignait de James comme à son habitude , de Molly parlant d'Arthur Weasley et de Tonks qui grommelait contre ses cheveux, actuellement rouge, qui n'avaient jamais de couleur définitive, Alysse écoutait patiemment chacune d'elle et leur conseillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour être un peu tranquille et terminer ses devoirs, se dirigea vers la biblio', elle n'y arriva pas vraiment alors elle poussa un soupir et son regard fut attiré sur un livre qui était un livre de contes : sur Alice aux Pays des Merveilles version sorcier, elle le prît et alla l'ouvrir lorsque Remus l'en empêcha sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? demanda-t-elle surprise

-Ce livre t'aspirerais dans cette histoire et tu ne pourrais pas en sortir alors je ne te conseille pas de l'ouvrir…il ne devrait même pas être là d'ailleurs dit-t-il en étant soudainement dans la lune.

Il le prît et alla le rapporter à la directrice tandis qu'Alysse ne savait plus soudainement quoi faire, elle haussa les épaules et alla s'installer une nouvelle fois à son bureau, Remus s'installa sans trop s'en faire et lui dit :

-J'ai appris pour tes parents.

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs personnes : Ce n'est pas grave je ne les voyais jamais, ils étaient toujours en voyage pour leur boulot, au final cela ne change pas grand-chose.

-Quand même…sur quoi tu travailles ?

-Métamorphose répondit-t-elle évasive en se concentrant sur le livre tout en subissant le regard de Remus sur elle, qui semblaient vouloir l'analyser.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Non merci dit-t-elle en relevant les yeux et en voyant que le garçon semblait légèrement inquiet, elle baissa les yeux et continua à lire sa page.

-Où tu vas ?

-M'entraîner répondit-t-elle légèrement irritée.

-Je t'accompagne je dois allez voir James ! déclara-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules et partie les mains dans les poches accompagnée du garçon qui lui emboîtait la marche.

-Dans trois jours c'est la pleine lune dit-t-elle en fixant le ciel soudainement ce qui fit s'arrêter net le garçon

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il surpris et légèrement inquiet

-Je n'aime pas la pleine lune, c'est souvent là que la magie noire est la plus forte, d'autant que je ne dors pas beaucoup quand elle est dans le ciel dit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Une nouvelle fois il s'arrêta :

-Et les loups-garous ? Tu penses qu'ils en font partie ? demanda-t-il

-Hum…, dit-t-elle en sachant qu'il parlait de lui, …non je pense surtout que ce sont des victimes.

Puis elle continua à marcher comme si de rien était, Remus observant chacun de ses gestes.

Le 8 septembre : la jeune fille attendait la pleine lune avec impatiente elle voulait savoir si simplement en le disant elle pourrait tourner en Animagus.

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffon'** :

-je te dis qu'elle le sait ! dit Remus stressé

-Calme-toi, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'elle le sait protesta Peter

-Pourquoi aurait-t-elle tellement insisté sur la pleine lune ? dit Remus

-De toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit son style de répandre les secrets, elle est trop calme et sympa pour cela même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel

Puis, coupant Remus dans ses protestations, Alysse rentra, elle avait un sourire impatient( ne pouvant plus attendre de voir son animagus) sur son visage :

-Salut Remus, Potter, Black, Pettigrow dit-t-elle avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre.

-Je vous dis qu'elle le sait ! dit Remus en vérifiant que la jeune fille n'était pas là.

-Elle m'avait l'air tout à fait normale protesta Peter en haussant les épaules.

-Au pire on n'as qu'à attendre ce soir et l'on verra bien dit James

Alysse sortit une nouvelle fois avec un carnet de dessin, puis elle commença à dessiner en contemplant chacun d'eux patiemment intriguant Remus, au bout d'un moment elle posa son carnet et alla dans sa chambre, James et Sirius ne manquèrent pas de se précipiter sur son cahier de dessin avec le même sourire qu'ils avaient toujours pour leurs farces, qui s'effacèrent pour devenir un visage paniqué en lui montrant le dessin faisant paniqué plus d'un : d'abord un chien noir, puis ensuite un cerf, un loup et une souris grise.

-Black tu peux me dire ce que tu fous avec mon carnet de dessin ? demanda-t-elle l'air furieuse quoique légèrement gênée

-C'est quoi ça ? dit-t-il en pointant le chien

-C'est toi…je trouvais que niveau caractère c'était assez ressemblant déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui signifiait « et bim » en lui retirant son carnet de dessin et en s'en alla devant Sirius bouche bée puis furieux qui jurait :

-Je vais la tuer

Tandis que Remus et les trois autres essayaient de le retenir :

-On se vengera, dit James, attends encore un peu j'ai une bonne idée

Qu'ils leurs murmura dans l'oreille avant de se diriger complices bras-dessus bras-dessous.


	5. Chapter 5: une nouvelle membre?

Alysse jura, elle détestait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires spécialement dans son carnet à dessin, elle ne montrait jamais ses dessins à personne…propriété privée et cet idiot de Black lui tapait sur les nerfs…d'un coup elle comprenait mieux Lily en rapport avec James, sauf qu'elle ne comptait pas sortir avec lui, ça ne risquait pas. Elle attendit patiemment la nuit, au loin elle entendit un loup, puis elle vît un immense chien noir entrer dans sa chambre accompagnée d'une petite souris.

Patmol la contemplait avec un regard brillant de méchanceté, elle haussa les épaules et se leva puis sortit sans même calculer le chien qui grogna, elle ne dit rien, marcha dans le couloir et dit à voix basse :

-Moi aussi je suis un animagus.

Et d'un coup, le corps de la jeune fille était devenu celui d'un grand loup des Plaines, avec un joli pelage gris, marron et chamois avec des yeux bleus, elle trottina ainsi jusqu'à pouvoir enfin être dehors où elle vît Cornedrue avec Lunard, Alysse eût cependant la bonne idée de ne pas se signaler tout de suite, elle se cacha dans l'ombre et regarda les garçons passés dans le chemin que dissimulé une des statues du jardin, dont elle avait totalement oubliée le non, elle sentait l'humidité dans l'air et le vent froid jouait avec ses poils, lorsqu'elle vît Sirius débarquer avec Peter elle ne pût retenir un grognement ,faisant sursauter les quatre Maraudeurs.

Ils se regardèrent et communiquèrent entre eux, Alysse le comprit très bien sans qu'elle ne sache expliquer comment et pourquoi.

_-J'y vais_ déclara Sirius en s'avançant vers elle.

Pas le choix elle inspira et se trouva devant eux quelques minutes plus tard en grognant devant Sirius

-_Qui tu es toi ? _demanda Sirius en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'assit en dévisageant tour à tour Peter, James et Remus, elle fît même sa toilette, puis elle se déplaça d'un pas assuré vers les trois garçons :

-_Cornedrue, Lunard et…Queudever, un plaisir messieurs_ déclara-t-elle

Seul Lunard sembla la comprendre, Sirius également sans doute parce que les chiens et les loups étaient proches génétiquement parlant.

- _Qui es-tu_ ? répéta Sirius

-_On en parlera plus tard, jusqu'à présent je crois que Remus est pressé n'est-ce pas_ ? dit-t-elle en regardant le loup en face d'elle qui avait le même regard perçant que lorsqu'il était humain.

Sirius remua la queue d'irritation et dévoila la porte, la faisant rentrer dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle s'assît et se fit de nouveau sa toilette en bas, attendant les questions que seul Sirius semblait être capable de lui poser :

_-Tu es élève à Poudlard ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu nous connais ?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Comment ça ?_ demanda-t-elle

-_Tu as sans doute prévu de nous dénoncer alors qu'est-ce que tu veux pour te taire ?_

-_Peut-être que c'est ainsi que tu fonctionnes Sirius Black mais pas moi_, dit-t-elle en se léchant le poitrail, _si je suis venue ici c'était pour vérifier quelque chose, et puis j'apprécie Remus je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui causerai des problèmes_ ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-_Tu apprécies Remus…_dit-t-il en essayant sans doute de deviner qui elle était

_-Oui, par contre je suis désolé pour toi mais je ne peux pas te voir en peinture, ni Potter, pas contre toi James…mais…si quand même, quant à Peter j'ai déjà un avis dessus mais cela ne plairait à personne alors je me le garderai_ déclara-t-elle en réfléchissant.

-_Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre James et moi ?_ demanda Sirius

_-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? _demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-On va éviter cela…répondit-t-il en se transformant une nouvelle fois en humain en même temps que Peter et James:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Elle vît Remus avoir la gueule fermée, les babines en retrait, les oreilles baissées, il émit un gémissement en direction d'eux deux, elle lui lécha par instinct la joue, elle entendit les deux garçons avoir un bruit du genre « Yurrk » , cependant Remus sembla se calmer à ce contact.

-Pourquoi pas le garder, regarde on dirait qu'il calme Remus, ils s'entendent bien.

Alysse laissa échapper un grognement : depuis quand les loups étaient forcément un mec ?

-On ne sait même pas qui c'est ? T'imagine que c'est Rusard ou Rogue ? demanda Sirius

La jeune fille ne releva même pas et s'allongea tranquillement en regardant les deux garçons parlaient sur son compte. Après tout elle s'en fichait, ce fût la proposition de James qui la fit relever la tête de surprise :

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de faire partie des maraudeurs dit-t-il

-Tu es fou ou quoi James ? Il pourrait nous dénoncer ou pire nous tuer, regard-là demanda Peter en regardant Alysse qui le fixait

_-Je vous ferais dire que je suis une louve imbéciles_ ! dit-t-elle avant de regarder Remus qui riait et qui se remît à faire les cents pas dans cette maison.

-Peut-être mais il aime Remus apparemment et la réciproque a l'air vrai, c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas souvenir et nous dire qui ce loup est, je suis sûre qu'il le serait, déclara James en la regardant, plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air fallait le reconnaître.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours des 1 heures du matin précisément, c'était dimanche elle était enfin heureuse de pouvoir rattraper son sommeil en retard, elle jura, heureusement que cela ne sera pas toujours comme ça, elle ne quitta pas son lit avant 10h. Elle grommela quelque chose et se changea en mettant son parfum favori sur elle, lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle elle sentit le regard des maraudeurs sur elle, elle haussa les épaules et retrouva Lily en baillant

-J'en connais une qui est crevée !

-Hum…ah ouai…t'imagines même pas, j'ai bossé tard sur un sort et j'ai galéré à le réussir mais sa en valait la peine mentit-t-elle

Trois jours par semaine elle s'entraînait à commencer par le 10 septembre et ce malgré que la fin du mois sera le match Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, la jeune fille avait désormais l'habitude de traîner avec Remus, Lily et quelques fois avec Severus.

Le match fut très intéressant, il y avait eût lieu le 30, dommage que ce soit la fin du week-end mais très divertissant, dans un mois avait lieu le repas d'Halloween, elle était dégoûtée qu'ils ne se déguisent pas et il se pourrait qu'il y ait un bal de Noël, exceptionnel et juste pour l'arrivée d'Alysse, elle était très impatiente mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème se passa, un jour après, elle était dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle regarda les livres sur les Animagus et elle découvrît, devant Remus qui l'analysa, que les animagus étaient le même que ce soit son animal en quoi elle était transformé ou son futur patronus.


	6. Chapter 6: une longue fugue

-Tu t'intéresses aux sorciers qui se transforment en animaux ? demanda Remus

-En fait je cherche à savoir la différence entre les animagus et les loups-garous déclara-t-elle.

-Heu…j'avoue que…à part pour la transformation et la forme je ne vois pas dit Remus

-Ah j'ai trouvé : « La différence fondamentale entre les métamorphoses "communes" et "animagiques" est que le transformé "normal" devient entièrement animal, perd toute conscience humaine qui laisse place à un instinct bestial jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort. L'Animagus, lui, garde souvenirs, pensée et conscience. Il faut aussi noter qu'une personne atteinte de lycanthropie n'est pas considérée comme un Animagus. »Déclara-t-elle victorieuse

-Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est aussi meurtrier, un animagus sans doute pas, dit Remus en baissant les yeux.

Alysse avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas meurtrier mais ce serait reconnaître qu'elle était un animagus et Sirius l'embêtait déjà à ce sujet pour qu'elle l'avoue car il était sûr que c'était elle, elle se mordit la lèvre

-Heu…je…dit-t-elle avant de se faire couper par James qui débarqua pour la couper

-Tiens Remus, encore avec Evans, en fait je ne t'ai pas vus à l'entraînement aujourd'hui déclara-t-il curieux.

-J'avais d'autre chose à faire James, maintenant excusez-moi mais je vais allez travailler dans un endroit calme.

-Quoi tu vas allez te promener sous ta forme de loup ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire de démon.

Alysse se retourna d'un coup et elle vît Sirius Black se figer net, la jeune fille dégageait à présent une aura glaciale et ses yeux étaient devenus d'un « bleu électrique » qui fit même reculer le garçon, c'était un regard qu'on aurait appelé chez les loups celui de l'Alpha, même Remus se tendit, puis elle partit la tête haute ses affaires sous le bras.

Elle poussa un soupir en rentrant dans sa salle commune :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lily

-Sirius me tape sur les nerfs ! déclara-t-elle en s'installant à côté d'elle et en posant ses affaires, elle eût un petit sourire :

-Quoi il te drague encore ? demanda-t-elle amusée

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je préfèrerais encore sortir avec une des créatures de ce foutu lac, même si c'est le calamar géant

Et elles rirent ensemble avant de terminer de leurs devoirs, une fois terminé, Alysse prît son balai et se tourna vers Lily :

-Bon je te laisse je vais aller m'aérer un peu l'esprit maintenant et me calmer

Puis elle décolla et commença à faire des tours, tout en rasant les fenêtres des salles de cours en s'amusant.

Ce fût suite à cela qu'elle vit Severus en train de se faire embêter par James et Sirius.

Le pauvre avait subi un sort de Levicorpus et avait fini dans un arbre près du lac tandis que les Maraudeurs riaient de ses malheurs, elle était furieuse, comme si cela ne leur suffisait pas de l'embêter et Lily il fallait qu'ils embêtent Severus. Cependant James ne l'écouterait pas elle, mais Lily oui. Elle alla frapper à la fenêtre de leur salle commune, amena Lily avec elle, atterrit et serra les poings, elle était remplie d'injustice tout comme Lily

-Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin ! grogna Alysse

Elle vît Lily se précipiter vers Severus et tandis qu'Alysse criait sur les quatre coupables elle entendit Sevrus insulté Lily de « sang-de-bourbe », un ange passa, et elle vît James être vraiment en colère, demandant à Severus de s'excuser, d'ailleurs celui-ci le fît :

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement...

-Échappé ? Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir !

Cette simple altercation provoqua un rapprochement durant quelques temps entre James et Lily, Alysse elle était triste pour Severus qui se morfondait en excuse malgré cela Lily les refusait, mais qu'est- ce que pouvait faire Alysse? Changer le futur ? Hors de question ! Alors elle restait avec Severus pour tenter de le consoler, ce qui donna lieu à une scène cinq jours après sa dispute avec Severus :

-Je t'en prie Lily, Severus est malheureux et regrette, c'est normal que je sois là pour le soutenir, il ne peut pas lutter à un contre deux, tu ne peux pas me traiter de Mangemorts juste pour cela.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda sa « cousine »

-Mais parce que c'est injuste.

-Ah et c'est juste qu'il me traite de ce-que-tu sais ?

-Non mais…

-Pourquoi ne le rejoints-tu pas alors ?

-Je t'en prie…j'ai l'impression d'avoir James en face de moi ! Je te pensais plus tolérante que ça déclara Alysse en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse tombez je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler, je ne veux plus te parler cousine ou non ! dit Lily en s'en allant.

-Très bien fais comme tu veux ! déclara Amélia blessée en s'en allant dans la direction opposée, les larmes aux yeux en traversant les escaliers pour se diriger vers le lac , là-bas elle se transforma en louve et s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite en gémissant qu'elle voulait repartir chez elle et en disant que c'était injuste.

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes personne n'avait eût de nouvelle de la jeune fille et Lily clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle s'en portait très bien, sans pour autant cacher la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans son regard.


	7. Chapter 7: de nouveaux amis

C'était désormais le 20 octobre et qui plus est la pleine lune, Alysse sortit des bois pour voir comme d'habitude, tard le soir, les Maraudeurs marchaient sur le terrain, elle ne se fît pas remarquer comme la première fois et signala son entrée par un léger hurlement qui fit pivoter les quatre amis, ils ne dirent rien et ils la laissèrent entrer dans la Maison Hurlante. Remus lui fit une léchouille sur la joue qui la fit sourire malgré qu'elle fût toujours un peu triste.

_-Tu devrais rentrer _dit Sirius en la fixant sérieusement.

_-De quoi tu parles _? demanda-t-elle

-_Tu devrais retourner à Poudlard, je sais que tu sais que je sais qui tu es, alors cela ne changera rien. Je ne suis pas stupide Evans_.

_-Mêles-toi de tes affaires Black tu ne sais rien _répondit-t-elle en se roulant en boule auprès du loup qu'était Remus.

_-Malgré ce que tu penses et ce qu'elle en montre Lily s'inquiète pour toi_

_-Hé bien elle n'avait qu'à pas me traiter de mangemorts et de me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir ni même me parler. Le jour où elle s'excusera j'envisagerais de retourner_ déclara-t-elle agacée

_-Evans_ ! rétorqua-t-il agacé en commençant à grogner

-_Tais-toi Sirius ! _répondit-t-elle en couinant et en plaquant ses oreilles en arrière faisant grogner le loup de Remus lorsqu'il vît que Black commençait à s'approcher d'Alysse.

_-Comment tu m'as appelé ?_ demanda celui-ci très surpris

-_Sirius c'est ton prénom non ?_

-_Pourquoi…il y a encore quelques secondes…_

_-Je t'appelles Black quand je trouve que tu agis comme tel, que tu respectes leurs idéaux, je t'appelle Sirius quand je trouve que tu te comportes comme la personne que tu es, tu sais celle qui refuse de suivre les idéaux de sa famille et qui est allé à Gryffondor _déclara-t-elle.

-_Je ne me suis jamais comporté en Black_ protesta-t-il

-_Et comment tu as appelle ça toi de t'acharner sur les plus faibles qui ne peuvent pas se défendre ou encore chercher avec tous tes ennemis la moindre occasion de te bagarrer ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie_.

Il se tu quelques secondes et décida de changer de sujet :

_-Alors tu vas rester là_ ? demanda-t-il

_-Seulement pour les transformations de Remus, je me suis trouvé un endroit sûr dans la forêt interdite_ dit-t-elle en se léchant le poitrail son pelage avait l'odeur de la forêt, elle aimait bien ça sentait bon.

-_La forêt interdite_ ? s'exclama Sirius légèrement inquiet, très légèrement.

_- Oh ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça pour l'instant, c'est la nuit que ça fait le plus peur_

-_Tu devrais rester ici_ ! protesta Sirius en secouant la tête.

-_T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas moi qui risque le plus…mais dis-moi, tu sais qui je suis alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux pour te taire et pour ne pas qu'ils soient au courant_

_-Je croyais que tu ne fonctionnais pas comme_ moi dit Sirius avec des étincelles amusées dans les yeux.

-_Oh tais-toi_ dit la jeune fille en s'élançant sur lui tout en commençant à jouer, en rentrant ses griffes, leurs combat dura quelques minutes juste le temps que Sirius roule sur le dos et qu'Amélia lève sa queue touffue pour signifier qu'elle avait gagné, elle ne pût retenir un rire.

-_Bon laisse-moi me relever, il faut que je parle à James._

Elle se décala et reprît place à côté de Remus qui s'était allongé tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda James en voyant Sirius se transformer

-Cette louve, tu penses qu'elle peut rester ici ?

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il

-Sinon elle dormirait dans la forêt interdite et comme je pense que tu tiens à avoir tous les maraudeurs en vie, je crois que cela s'impose.

Alysse mît quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'était en train de dire Sirius et eût un grand sourire sur les lèvres…ou plutôt les babines, James lui mît aussi un temps à réaliser :

-Alors tu es d'accord pour qu'il devienne l'un des nôtres.

Amélia poussa un grognement et Sirius crût bon de le corriger:

-Oui je suis d'accord pour qu'elle le devienne

James regarda la louve quelque temps, comme s'il venait seulement comprendre ce que cela impliquait et comme un idiot dit d'une voix posée :

-Donc c'est une fille

_-Non je suis une travestit !_ dit Alysse en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit une nouvelle fois rire Remus.

-Oui dit Sirius.

-Et tu sais qui c'est ? demanda James

-Oui, mais je ne peux rien dire, par contre je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne nous fera rien dit Sirius

La brunette était surprise que le garçon prenne sa défense pour plaider son cas mais appréciait…peut-être qu'elle s'était légèrement trompée sur lui.

-Je croyais qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ! dit James surpris de ce changement de caractère

-Oui mais disons qu'elle m'a expliquée pourquoi et que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir sur le comment du pourquoi.

Sacrément trompée…constata la jeune fille en penchant la tête pour regarder Sirius qui sentit le poids de son regard, tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil, malgré elle Alysse rougie, heureusement Sirius ne pût le voir sinon elle en aurait entendu parler.

-Bon d'accord mais j'y pose une condition dit-t-il avec un sourire goguenard

-Laquelle ? demanda Sirius

-Qu'elle nous dise qui elle est.

-James je viens de te dire….Je vais lui demander ! Soupira Sirius en se transformant

_-Hors de question s'il sait qui-je-suis il ne tiendra jamais sa langue en présence de Lily_ Protesta Alysse

-_C'est la seule solution et James sait garder un secret_

_-Fais comme tu veux ! _dit simplement la brunette en haussant les épaules.

Et là Sirius prît le tournant le plus risqué en se retransformant :

-Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien.

James acquiesça.

-La louve qui est devant toi…c'est…Alysse Evans.


	8. Chapter 8: et une nouvelle routine

Je m'ennuie, je suis en vacances, alors je poste, j'espère que cela vous ennuie pas

A sa plus grande surprise James avait accepté qu'elle reste et qu'elle devienne une maraudeur malgré son identité, mais il avait bien précisé que Remus serait au courant, Alysse n'avait rien à protester, elle était d'accord même si elle aurait dut refuser car le 27 Remus vins tout seul à la Maison Hurlante, ce qui fit aboyer la louve brune.

En voyant l'identité de celui qui était venu la voir cependant elle l'accueillie avec bonne humeur et se transforma en humaine

-Remus qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux que tu reviennes à l'école…avant de protester écoute, dit-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, j'ai quelqu'un pour toi, qui attends à la porte, s'il te plaît, ça va légèrement trop loin.

-Si tu t'opposais aussi facilement à moi qu'à James ce serait drôle…bon d'accord ! Soupira Alysse en voyant le regard de Remus mêlant reproche et supplication.

Lily entra dans sa pièce et lui présenta des excuses, cependant la brunette se sentit légèrement vexée que Remus lui ait dit où se trouvait, bien qu'elle pardonna Lily qui semblait sincèrement désolée et qu'elle accepta de rentrer. Le lendemain avec un grand sourire elle s'installa à la table des maraudeurs avec Lily et à la surprise de tous ceux des autres maisons Sirius ne protesta même pas.

-Sirius, Remus, James bonjour ! déclara-t-elle

-Peter n'est pas avec vous ? Questionna Lily qui était à côté de James tandis qu'Alysse était assise entre Sirius et Remus qui lui avait fait de la place.

-Non, il est malade apparemment répondit James.

Remus ne parla pas, il jetait un regard à Alysse de temps à autres mais lorsqu'elle lui rendait l'appareil il détournait le regard sans que la brunette ne le comprenne, Sirius semblait s'amuser du spectacle.

-En fait Alysse tu vas avec qui au bal de Noël ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

La brunette sursauta, c'était la première fois que Sirius prononçait son prénom ainsi avec malice

-Personne, répondit Alysse, je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller du coup et comme je viens d'arriver personne ne me connaît assez pour me le demander, de toute façon j'ai le temps il est dans deux mois.

-Oui tu as raison dit-t-il simplement

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle pour lui retourner la politesse.

-Hum…personne mais je suis sûre que je trouverais d'ici là répondit-t-il avec un sourire remplie de sous-entendus.

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Pour l'instant je compte me concentrer sur Halloween, de là où je viens on se déguisait et on se faisait des soirées pyjama où on dégustait des bonbons devant la télé moldue que nous avaient offert des gens de ma famille…c'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas le faire ici, pendant quelques minutes elle eût un regard vague et triste, qui disparut lorsque Sirius lui dit :

-Ouai mais tu verras il y a plein d'activités marrantes

-Que ce soit toi qui me dises ça, ça ne me rassure pas Sirius !dit-t-elle en riant accompagné de Lily, elle vît le garçon avoir un petit sourire en coin mais ne dit rien, ils terminèrent de manger tous ensemble et pour une fois ils décidèrent de se promener dans le lac sans embêter Severus, sachant désormais que ce serait un terrain miné pour les deux « cousines ».

Puis viens le repas d'Halloween, les garçons se regardaient avec un regard entendu qui ne plaisait déjà pas à Alysse mais étonnamment il se passa sans accroc malgré qu'Alysse fixait les chauves-souris avec admiration et crainte, elle s'amusait aussi avec les citrouilles. Un des stands étaient de toucher le plus de citrouilles possibles dans le ciel avec un sort, où de trouver la chauve-souris avec le bon numéro pour avoir un prix dans un temps limité sans avoir à voler, c'était très drôle. Dehors des feux d'artifices oranges, noirs, rouges et vert imitaient des citrouilles et autres créatures, feux d'artifices non autorisés préparés par James et Sirius, mais personne ne fît rien, allant même dehors pour les regarder.

Petit bémol, c'est que lorsqu'on laisse les deux plus grands blagueurs de Poudlard s'occuper des feux d'artifices ils en profite pour ridiculiser les professeurs ou Austin , leur nouveau souffre-douleur , mais Alysse ne préférait pas s'y attarder trop elle était inquiète face au comportement des quatre garçons qui la regardait toujours avec un air complice. Fatiguée, car plus de 22h30, elle rentra dans la salle commune et ce fut avec surprise qu'elle remarqua James, Sirius , Remus, Peter et Lily qui avaient disparus quelques minutes plutôt avec des bonbons sur la table et en pyjama , assis sur le canapé semblant l'attendre , soudain elle compris et sourie.

-C'est Remus et Sirius qui ont eût l'idée dit James avec un petit sourire

Elle eût un petit sourire en coin, les remercia et s'installa avec eux en parlant de tout et de rien, tout en mangeant des bonbons, seul Remus restait silencieux, même lorsque Sirius l'interrogea sur ses devoirs, conversation lancé au hasard par Alysse et Lily

-Remus? demanda Alysse en le regardant, voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, cela sembla le sortir de ses pensées

-Ho…heu…Pardon quoi ? Questionna-t-il

-On parlait du fait que le prof avait trop abusé hier sur le devoir donné ! dit Sirius.

-Je vous aiderez si vous voulez ! dit-t-il en retournant dans ses pensées

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Alysse curieuse.

-Si, si ! Ce n'est rien répondit-t-il gêné en détournant le regard

La brunette bailla soudainement et s'étira et décida avec Lily d'aller se reposer, faisant un dernier adieu à ses amis qui lui sourirent et s'en allèrent.

Le 3 octobre il restait un mois avant l'anniversaire d'Alysse qui avait hâte que celui-ci arrive, et puis elles étaient en week-end, elle traînait avec Sirius de temps à autre qui s'amusait à jouait des blagues à la jeune fille qui prenait toujours une mine vexée mais qui riait avec lui, elle s'entendait très bien avec James ce qui rendait Lily jalouse de temps à autre, mais Alysse l'avait déjà rassurée sur le fait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, Remus restait toujours plus en retrait mais il aidait toujours la jeune fille sur ses devoirs à la bibliothèque pour l'aider , et enfin tranquille, il lui parlait des livres, des loups-garous, d'un peu de tout, Severus semblait détestait la jeune fille pour traîner avec les maraudeurs mais il semblait toujours mal à l'aise dès qu'un professeur les mettaient ensemble pour un projet commun, et il ne l'insultait jamais. Elle l'aimait cette petite routine et avec ses amis ils se préparaient déjà à faire une sortie au Pré-au-lard, le week-end prochain, ils étaient terriblement impatients en particulier Lily et Alysse qui parlaient de futures tenues, des parfums, des bonbons ou des livres qu'elles pourraient s'acheter, les garçons avait plus envie de voir les balais, des magazines de Quiddich ou les livres et semblaient déjà faire des plans sur la comète, ce qui faisaient rire les deux « cousines ».

**Ps : j'ai besoin de votre avis via Reviews ou Message Privé : Alysse devrait finir avec Remus ou Sirius ? J'avoue que j'hésite maintenant…même si j'avais déjà la réponse en tête je me le demande maintenant…par contre j'ai une magnifique idée pour la fin. Merci à ceux qui me répondront.**


	9. Chapter 9: au Pré-au-lard

Alysse regardait de partout, c'était Samedi, les moindres magasins de glaces, les vêtements, il y avait tellement de boutiques, c'était génial, les maraudeurs s'étaient amusés à débarquer vers la fin de la rue et à lui faire faire la visite.

En passant devant Chez Zonko, un magasin de farces dont lui avait parlé Sirius et James, elle vît Molly acheté quelque chose, curieuse Alysse demanda à Sirius de s'approcher et de lui dire ce que c'était, mais lorsqu'il se retourna celui-ci n'était plus, la voix de Severus retentit derrière elle cependant:

-C'est un philtre d'amour, ça rend celui qui le bois amoureux, pendant quelques temps du moins, personne n'as jamais trouvé comment rendre la personne qu'elle aime en permanence amoureuse de lui, j'ai entendu dire que les durées dépendaient du poids de la personne, de sa beauté, et du temps qu'on met pour le consommer. Le plus fort c'est l'Amortentia., on apprend ça en sixième année, la fumée qui sort de la potion révèle par qui tu es attiré du moins c'est ce qui se dit

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Le garçon regarda ailleurs et dit :

-Je suis assez doué en potion c'est tout.

Puis il repartit :

-Attends ! dit-t-elle en ne voyant personne autour d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait, étant désormais séparée de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter sans savoir où aller

-Lâche-moi Evans ! dit-t-il en serrant les mâchoires

-Mais…, protesta-t-elle, je ne sais pas où aller et les autres sont partis, t'est la seule personne que je connais et que je tolère ajouta-t-elle en voyant du coin de l'œil Bellatrix.

-Dommage pour toi je ne te tolère pas répondit-t-il

-S'il te plaît Severus demanda-t-elle en faisant un regard de chien battu

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs poussa un soupir agacé mais ne protesta pas lorsque la jeune fille le suivit, en réalité elle n'embêtait pas vraiment le sorcier, elle l'attendait dans les magasins dehors lorsqu'il achetait quelque chose et trouvait même des fois des choses à prendre.

Elle demanda tout le long du chemin plus d'information sur telle ou telle chose et sur toutes les potions qu'il connaissait, le garçon répondait patiemment à chacune de ses questions, des fois il lui racontait des anecdotes légèrement embarrassantes sur lui, histoire oblige mais cela faisait surtout rire Alysse qui ne critiquait pas et évoquait même des anecdotes de son passé avec lui, à l'inverse le garçon trouvait le moyen de la critiquer et de se moquer gentiment mais cela ne dérangeait pas la brunette, elle y trouvait même un certain amusement.

Elle acheta des bonbons qu'ils mangèrent tous les deux en chemin quand ils passèrent chez Honeydukes, ils arrivèrent sans même s'en rendre compte devant les Trois Balais, elle proposa de Severus de s'y arrêter pour prendre quelque chose, le garçon ne protesta même pas, Alysse prit : sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace et une ombrelle tandis que Severus prît une Bièraubeurre.

Quelques minutes plus tard la chaleur et la joie du lieu fut légèrement gâchée, James, Sirius, Remus et même Peter ainsi que Lily semblèrent assez en colère, sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi et se dirigèrent vers Severus et elle tandis qu'ils étaient en train de rire, surtout Alysse en fait.

-Où tu étais ? demanda Sirius sèchement

-Bah…devant chez Zonko et j'y ai croisé Severus, il m'a aidé à me guider et il a été d'accord pour faire du Shopping avec moi... façon de parler et vous ? demanda-t-elle en entamant sa glace.

-Il T'AS QUOI ? demanda James les yeux d'abord écarquillé puis les sourcils froncés.

-James me crie pas dans l'oreille, je ne suis pas sourde protesta-t-elle en se couvrant les oreilles avec ses mains.

-On était devant le magasin de Gaichiffon, on croyait que tu étais partie par là…dit Remus calmement bien que légèrement en colère apparemment.

-Non… enfin ce n'est pas grave qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté ? demanda-t-elle en continuant à manger sa glace avec un grand sourire.

-Cette fille aura ma mort sur la conscience par son insouciance! dit Lily en secouant la tête et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, provoquant un léger sursaut par Severus qui n'osait pas regarder Lily en face.

-Bon…parlons d'autre chose, soupira Lily, tu as loupée la manière qu'avait James et Remus de draguer avec l'aide de Sirius c'était du grand art

-Ah bon, demanda-t-elle surprise avant d'hausser les épaules, ce n'est pas grave je me suis bien amusée avec Severus aussi, il m'a appris plein de choses.

-Du genre ? demanda Lily sceptique en daignant poser son regard sur le garçon en face d'elle.

-Je t'en parlerais un autre jour…hum trop bon ! dit-t-elle en commençaient à prendre le sirop qui pétillait sur sa langue, d'habitude je n'aime pas ce qui pétille mais ça…j'en reprendrai tous les jours.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius poussa un long soupir entre irritation et soulagement.

-Une fois que tu as finit, tu viendras, on rentre ! dit James en fronçant les sourcils

Elle acquiesça et ils l'attendirent à une table derrière elle pour commander autre chose, elle continua à de parler avec Severus comme si de rien n'était mais le garçon ne mettait plus de cœur dans ce qu'il disait, il partit pressé au regret d'Alysse qui s'amusait bien avec lui, elle alla voir la serveuse qui lui dit que Severus avait déjà payé pour eux deux, ce qui désappointa légèrement Alysse, puis elle s'en alla , elle attendit dehors juste le temps que les autres payent et ils s'en allèrent en faisant une grande leçon de morale à la brunette qui n'écoutait plus vraiment, sa tenait à un truc du genre : « blablabla partir blablabla imagine ce qui aurait pu t'arriver blablabla mauvaises rencontres », ce fut Sirius qui remarqua qu'elle avait décrochée, elle soupira dès qu'ils le lui fit remarquer et rentrèrent tranquillement à l'école.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on s'inquiétait dit Remus gentiment voyant que la jeune fille était à deux doigts d'en envoyer plusieurs sur les roses (pour le dire poliment), énervée qu'on la traite comme si elle avait 3 ans

-Je ne suis plus une enfant Remus soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux

-Alors comporte-toi comme tel ! déclara Sirius derrière elle

-La ferme ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! répondit-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas grave je te donne mon avis gratuitement estime-toi chanceuse.

La jeune fille retient plusieurs insulte qui lui aurait valu des dizaines d'heures de colle et ne releva même pas avant de se rendre dans leur salle commune avec eux, elle déballa ses affaires et resta le reste de l'aprèm' dans sa chambre.


	10. Chapter 10: proposition,insulte,baguarre

Le bal arrivait à grand pas et après avoir reçu de nombreux cadeaux notamment une splendide robe pour le bal de Noël, Alysse était des plus impatiente, cependant quelque chose faisait que beaucoup d'élèves étaient mitigés, la montée en puissance de plus en plus importe de « Tu-sais-qui » disait les élèves, Alysse, elle, peu facilement atteinte car sachant la suite de l'histoire, ne se gênait pas pour l'appeler Voldemort, ce qui provoquait souvent de grands blancs dès qu'elle le disait à voix haute.

Un évènement des plus surprenants arriva le 1° décembre d'ailleurs en y pensant : la brunette se promenait dans un coin lorsqu'Avery, rien que ça, le reste de la famille Black et quelques futurs mangemorts la coincèrent dans un des couloirs, par pur réflexe Alysse sortit sa baguette prête à se défendre tandis que tous les autres l'imitaient mais Avery ordonna en détachant chaque mots

-Essayons de conserver notre calme d'accord ?

Alysse ne baissa cependant pas sa baguette à l'inverse des autres, et d'une plainte de Bellatrix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda la brunette sèchement

-Hé bien tu viens…comme nous il me semble d'une famille de Sang-Pur, tu es riche et selon des échos que l'on a reçu tu es très puissante, ors comme tes parents sont morts et qu'ils ne peuvent pas te faire cette proposition notre maître, et bientôt celui du monde entier, te propose de rejoindre les mangemorts.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de vous rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle sceptique partagée entre l'envie de ricaner et la curiosité d'entendre ces arguments.

-Parce qu'un jour nous gouvernerons ce monde. Les sang-de-bourbe et les Sang-Mêlés se prosternerons devant notre puissance où ils seront exterminés comme les vermines qu'ils sont.

-Je te ferais dire que ma cousine fait partie de «ces vermines » ! protesta Alysse en essayant de se retenir.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il y a des tares dans toutes les familles, c'est…

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir qu'Alysse lui avait déjà mis son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant contre le mur :

-Tu redis du mal de ma famille et cette fois tu auras beaucoup plus qu'un bleu au niveau de la mâchoire Avery déclara-t-elle en poussant les autres d'un mouvement de baguette, des fois seul son regard les faisaient s'écarter

-Réfléchis-y Evans tu y trouverais ton compte ! dit sa voix froide

Alysse ne releva même pas : il manquerait plus que ça tiens. Quels imbéciles !

Furieuse elle claqua la porte de sa salle commune, beaucoup eurent la bonne idée de ne pas lui parler, de ne pas bouger, certains hésitaient même à respirer tellement la jeune fille en colère leurs faisaient penser à un démon, à défaut de ne pas se défouler sur Avery ou quelqu'un la jeune fille prît son balais, de toute façon elle devait s'entraîner, dans deux semaines elle avait un match contre les Poufsouffles, mais elle ne faisait que des bêtises sur le terrain et manqua même de tomber de son propre balai. Elle souffla un bon coup, s'assis sur son balai et profita du vent dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir se calmer, cela marcha un peu, mais elle était toujours en colère, elle n'en revenait pas : pour qui se prenaient-t-ils à insulter sa cousine de « tare » et de « vermines », elle lui en fouterait des « tares » et des « vermines » qu'il revienne juste, lui et sa bande, rageuse elle serra son balais très fort, cela lui faisait évacuer même si le balais n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, elle remercia que sa famille humaine ou sorcière ne lui ait pas fait la même éducation que celle d'Avery, vivre dans le racisme , l'homophobie et tout ça…très peu pour elle ou alors elle aurait fait comme Sirius , en se révoltant certes mais elle l'aurait fait, elle aurait refusé tout simplement ces principes absurdes, elle-même se félicitait d'être si ouverte d'esprit contrairement à ce blond peroxydée , elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui héla son prénom :

Sirius était venu la trouver avec un sourire amusé :

-C'est vrai que tu as foutu ton poing dans la tronche d'Avery !

-Pas assez fort s'il a été capable de reparler ! dit-t-elle amer en essuyant son uniforme.

-Raconte je suis curieux ! dit-t-il avec ses yeux brillant d'amusement

-Ce serait mieux s'il y avait tout le monde, déclara-t-elle, je préfère éviter de répéter ce que je vais dire.

Il acquiesça vingt minutes après elle commença à raconter à ses amis ce qui avait été dit :

-…et j'ai pas pût m'empêcher de lui en mettre une

-Je vais le tuer! dit James en serrant les poings

-En tout cas tu l'as bien abîmé ! dit Sirius en riant, dire que je te prenais pour un petit ange.

-Je crois qu'il osera plus montrer sa si « belle » tête en public avant que l'infirmière ait fait disparaître tout ça ! déclara Tonk qui les avait rejoints pour écouter son récit.

Alysse réalisa alors que tout le monde les avaient écoutés, dire qu'elle pensait que cela resterait discret, pourquoi tout le monde était dans la salle commune à cette heure d'abord ?

-James si tu veux le tuer faudra prendre un ticket, j'étais la première à annoncer publiquement que j'allais me charger de lui s'il recommençait.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle et allèrent manger en foudroyant les Serpentards du regard, beaucoup parlait entre de la raison du bleu de la joue d'Avery et quelques heures plus tard cela était remonté aux oreilles des professeurs qui ne dirent rien.

Severus regardait sa nourriture et évitait de se faire remarquer à tel point qu'Alysse pensa seulement maintenant qu'elle en l'avait pas vus avec eux, elle en fît part aux autres maraudeurs qui haussèrent simplement les épaules

-Il n'a peut-être pas était averti c'est tout proposa James

Alysse était sûr de l'inverse qu'il était au courant mais qu'il n'était pas venu, lui, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, alors elle eût un petit sourire, et se dit que Severus restait Severus, ce futur professeur de potion qui allait prêter allégeance à Dumbledore , qui se tuerait pour que le bien triomphe enfin et qui aurait tout fait pour pouvoir protéger Lily lorsqu'il avait été au courant de la prophétie. La brunette glissa un regard à Lily, c'était tellement dommage qu'elle meurt sans savoir les sentiments de Severus envers elle, sans qu'elle lui ait pardonné. Elle remarqua alors que Molly était en train d'embrasser Arthur Weasley, elle se demanda s'il était sous l'effet de la potion d'amour, puis haussa les épaules, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle sentirait si elle se penchait sur la potion, quelle odeur celle-ci irait, elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien l'année prochaine. Puis elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle non ? Sa famille devait l'attendre et s'inquiéter et elle que faisait-t-elle, elle s'amusait ? Il fallait désormais se concentrer sur la façon qu'elle rentrerait chez elle.


	11. Chapter 11: calculé, rattrappé, embrassé

Le 21 décembre elle marchait dans les couloirs lorsque quelqu'un la bloqua dans un des couloirs, c'était Sirius qui lui dit :

-Hey Alysse tu vas avec quelqu'un ou pas au bal ?

-Hum…non pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille en penchant sur la tête tout en regardant Sirius qui avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage et les yeux brillant d'un éclat.

-Alors pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ?

-Tant que ce serai en tant qu'amis….mais je vais y réfléchir ! déclara-t-elle amusée de le voir perdre son air si assuré, bien qu'elle trouvait cela légèrement méchant venant d'elle mais bon elle ne le faisait pas tous les jours non plus.

Le lendemain ce fut Remus qui demanda à l'inviter, gêné mais il le fît :

Elle était au bord du lac avec Lily et Molly tout en parlant du bal, les cheveux au vent, il apparût alors en lui demandant si elle pouvait l'aider pour ses devoirs, elle parcourut les couloirs et ils entrèrent dans la librairie, se retrouvant devant une table il reconnût :

-En fait…je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de toi mais…est-ce que tu voudrais venir au bal…avec moi dans trois jours…enfin…c'est okay si tu ne veux pas.

-Non ce serait bien j'adorerais dit-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue amusée tandis que Remus devenait pivoine, elle croisa d'ailleurs Sirius dans les couloirs et s'excusa en lui disant :

-Désolée…mais tu vois Remus m'a demandé et…

-Non ce n'est pas grave, dit-t-il, j'accepterai l'invitation de Tonks, elle non plus n'avait pas de cavalier.

Pour noël , elle-même débarqua avec une splendide robe, une robe qu'elle avait acheté donc, elle adorais , elle mît ses cheveux libres qu'elle avait arrangé en boucle anglaises, elle s'était légèrement maquillée avec un crayon noir. Elle portait une très belle robe blanche, elle était longue derrière, tombant tous les deux mètres en pointes jusqu'à ses chevilles, mais courte lui arrivant à mi-cuisse devant en volant , sans bretelles, avec une légère vague au niveau de la poitrine bien qu'elle gardait sa forme de cœur, elle avait également en bas de la poitrine une bande de tissus dont le haut de la bande avait été mît des strass blancs de même qu'en bas.

Remus qui était en un splendide costume noir avait rougit.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit le décor elle était ébahie, de la neige tombait du ciel enchanté bien qu'elle soit tiède et sèche, des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles, les murs étaient recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, posé contre ceux-ci séparés de quelques mètres des armures ensorcelées chantaient des cantiques de Noël, de mystérieuses lumières brillant à l'intérieur de chacune d'elles, entre certaines slalomaient des fées vivantes qui s'amusaient et douze arbres de Noël différent , grands et bien décorés étaient répartis de manière splendide dans la salle.

Une fois le repas de Noël passé, Amélia et son cavalier se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse pour entamer un slow maladroit bien qu'agrable, elle fît une danse avec chacun des maraudeurs pour ne pas que Sirius lui en veuille ni les autres, elle en fît même une avec Lily sur une musique plus dance pour le fun.

Au bout de deux heures elle se posa sur un canapé et se reposa impatiente de savoir ce qui l'attendait demain sous l'oreiller. Elle eût un cadeau d'un peu tout le monde : Molly, Tonks, James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, même Peter et Severus lui avait offert quelque chose. Mais elle ne porta le cadeau que de Remus qui avait été le seul accessoire : un bracelet auquel pendait un loup aux yeux verts comme ceux de Remus lorsqu'il se transformait et un petit cœur en cristal bleu, ressemblant à s'y tromper à ceux Swarovski. Elle avait offert, elle, à Lily un collier, à James un kit de nettoyage de balais, à Sirius pour plaisanter un collier au ras du cou noir avec des pointes en argent comme ceux que portait les chiens méchants, à Remus elle lui avait offert un charme « magique » représentant un trèfle à quatre feuilles, à Peter une chaîne faîte dans l'or des Léprechaunes censé attirer protection (et qui « étrangement et malencontreusement » disparut le lendemain ) et à Severus une carte faute de mieux.

Puis le temps passa doucement et ce fût le St Valentin, le 14 février, une nouvelle fois elle pût admirer un second splendide décor :

Les murs étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs roses vifs, des draps plissés partant de chacune de ces roses, des angelots avec des flèches en forme de cœurs roses qui avait été rangées dans sa robe flottaient dans l'air et tenaient dans leurs mains des lettres roses avec un sceau en forme de cœur rouge. L'air avait une senteur de rose mêlé à celle du chocolat que ce soit blanc, noir, au lait, fondant (pour une fois ce n'était pas une consistance mais ce chocolat faisait bel et bien fondre les gens qui le mangeait, des blagues de James et de Sirius) que la jeune fille apprécia.

Pour cette fête elle eût trois cadeau, un de Sirius qui lui avait offert une rose bleue « pour s'amuser » avait-t-il dit, et ceci ce confirma lorsqu'il en offra une à Molly et à Lily, il manqua de se prendre des coups deux fois d'ailleurs (venant d'Arthur et de James) et cela fit rire Alysse qui la posa l'après-midi même dans un vase en cristal qu'elle avait fait apparaître dans sa chambre. Remus lui avait offert des chocolats, elle avait adorée. Et le troisième était un filtre d'amour qu'on lui avait donné, de Severus avait-t-elle pensée, cela la fît sourire et elle remercia discrètement le garçon d'un signe de tête.

Malgré ses recherches au cours de ces quelques mois Alysse n'avait pas trouvé de moyen de retourner chez elle.

2 mois plus tard c'était les vacances et la plupart des maraudeurs étaient partis, sauf Sirius qui ne voulait pas retourner dans sa famille ce qu'Alysse comprenait très bien, elle-même ne voulant pas déranger Lily resta avec lui, et Remus resta aussi pour ne pas déranger s'en prendre à sa propre famille, parce que tombant à une mauvaise période, Alysse ressentit de la compassion pour eux deux.

Ce fût d'ailleurs durant celles-ci que Remus parla à Alysse :

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que les vacances avaient commencé et la jeune fille marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle se mit à paniquer, elle était plaquée contre un mur, le visage de Sirius à tellement proche du sien qu'elle sentait son souffle et son parfum mêlant odeur de miel et de réglisse.

Et cela lui faisait peur d'autant plus que dans les yeux de Sirius brillaient une lumière : mélange de sauvagerie et d'amusement, amusement souligné par son sourire si sûr de lui. Elle avala sa salive tandis que Sirius se rapprochait d'elle en lui murmurant d'une voix douce et taquine :

-Ne bouge pas.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, qui semblèrent une éternité à Alysse, un bruit se fit entendre et elle reconnût, malgré que le sorcier en question était loin la chevelure doré aux mèches noires de Remus qui partit dès qu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère (NDA : cela s'appelle de la jalousie), elle poussa Sirius et commença à lui crier dessus plusieurs fois, lui demandant à la fin :

-T'est content de toi ?

-Oui maintenant eût même l'audace de répondre celui-ci avec un sourire satisfait tandis que tout en fulminant contre « cet idiot de chien noir » elle continua à marcher et rentra dans Remus.

-Oups Pardon je ne t'avais pas vu dit la brunette sans reconnaître tout de suite la personne en face d'elle.

-Oui me voit rarement répondit Remus avec un peu d'amertume

-Dis je sais que ce que tu as vu à tout à l'heure avec Sirius avait l'air d'un…mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

-Parlons-en ailleurs plutôt dit le garçon avec son calme habituel.

Et ainsi ils allèrent à leur lieu de rencontre habituel à savoir la bibliothèque.

-Ecoute j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-t-il en prenant une grande respiration comme s'il se préparait à plonger sous l'eau, et il commença à rajouter, je t'apprécie vraiment, et ce depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, et malgré que je sache que tu préfères plutôt les gens comme Sirius je veux te dire quelque chose.

La jeune fille venait de comprendre, le sentait venir et elle était même presque sûre que Sirius avait fait exprès de faire semblant de la plaquer contre le mur et de vouloir l'embrasser.

-Remus, dit-t-elle en le coupant alors qu'il allait le dire, c'est ennuyant que tu sous-estime toujours et que tu sois timide.

Il baissa la tête, fronça les sourcils et dit simplement :

-Je suis désolé…

Puis il regarda Alysse et lui fit un rapide au revoir de la main comme s'il allait s'en aller

-Autant que ce que cet idiot de chien noir ait fait serve à quelque chose murmura-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras, le tirant vers elle, pour appuyer doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Remus, elle eût un petit sourire lorsque le garçon lui rendit son baiser, puis elle sépara de lui quelque secondes plus tard et lui chuchota :

-Mais je pense que c'est pour cela que tu me plais.

Il lui offrît un grand sourire et il joignit sa main à la sienne tout en sortant de cet endroit.

Si seulement le temps s'était arrêté là, que tout reste ainsi, seulement… (**Hé oui ce n'est pas finit va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres, ça arrivent vite pas d'inquiétude**)


	12. Chapter 12:end: une naissance une mort

Seulement tout cela changea, la fin de son année à Poudlard fut ses meilleures années : Lily et elle décidèrent de se marier dès leur sortie de Poudlard, en 1979 , James avait beaucoup changé au cours de ces deux années, il avait plus murît et se montrait beaucoup plus protecteur envers Lily tandis que Remus était plus affirmé et légèrement plus farceur.

Ils convinrent de se marier tous les deux en même temps pour que cela soit plus pratique, ce fût un merveilleux mariage : grâce au ciel James avait discipliné ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant ses yeux et derrière, son costume noire était très joli, il avait un nœud papillon noir malgré un bout de pan de chemises blanches qui tombaient devant, même avec ses lunettes rondes il était magnifique, le costume lui moulait bien le corps, d'ailleurs c'était injuste que le costume lui aille si bien.

Lily avait ses détachés bien que lissés correctement après une bataille acharnée d'Alysse dessus, la jeune fille y avait rajouté, derrière son oreille une lys blanche, dévoilant ses oreilles, ceux-ci lui tombaient jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine en accroche-cœur, elle portait également une splendide robe ,celle-ci était avait un décolleté rond et des bretelles semblables à celle des débardeurs, qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et descendit légèrement et fluidement avec une petite bosse au niveau de ses hanches , à ses pieds en une sorte de petite dentelle, elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs de lys.

Ils l'avaient fait dans une église chez les Moldus, avec autorisation spéciale du ministère pour que la famille de Lily et ses amis puissent venir la voir et y assister.

James lui avait choisi un costume semblable à celui de James à l'exception qu'il portait une cravate bleu pétrole tandis qu'Alysse avait choisi une robe grenat très belle, le bustier était en pointe et tout le contour de celui-ci étaient bordés par des strass, puis ils devenaient de plus en plus rare, de plus en plus espacé , jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine, descendant droitement et luisant comme si cela était métallisé, elle alla au niveau de ses hanches, tous les deux mètres, il avait été planté des petits cristaux gris, jusqu'à l'autre hanche, ils créaient de petites montagnes et étaient toujours au centre.

Puis ils descendaient progressivement au sol en légères vagues, tous les cinq mètres il y avait des cristaux, cela donnait l'impression qu'il y en avait trois tout le long des lignes,

Lorsque Lily lança le bouquet celui-ci tomba dans les bras d'une fille blonde vénitienne qui rougie et regarda Sirius, leur témoin, du regard et celui d'Alysse tomba dans les bras de Nymphodora Tonks.

Puis au l'année suivante, Lily et elle étaient censées donnés naissance à un enfant : Alysse avait eût une petite fille qu'elle allait appeler Amélia Lupin, et Lily un petit garçon qui ressemblait à s'y trompait à son père nommé Harry James Potter.

Amélia vît le jour le 28 juillet trois jours avant Harry.

Ils s'étaient également tous les quatre engagés dans l'Ordre du Phénix et s'étaient également rapprochés du directeur : Albus pour lutter contre Voldemort, Alysse avait complétement oubliée ce qu'elle savait du futur mais malheureusement elle fut vite rappelée à l'ordre par le meurtre de James et de Lily, le 31 Octobre 1981, par peur que ce soit au tour de leur propre enfant, Lupin la fît emménager dans le Q.G de l'ordre pour qu'elle puisse être protégée, cela marcha ou pas à savoir, Sirius qui logeait chez les Potter alors , sachant qui les avaient dénoncés était aller tué Peter et allait se faire emprisonner convaincu qu'il l'avait tué, la brunette aurait aimé intervenir mais elle ne pouvait rien faire impuissante tout comme Severus qui n'avait réalisé son erreur d'avoir répété la prophétie au Lord trop tard.

Cependant ni Remus ni Alysse ne purent imaginer la suite, Alysse était devenue avec Remus professeur dans l'école de son enfance, diplôme en main, elle était encore jeune, 32 ans pour être précise, elle se promenait au Pré-au-Lard qui était bombé comme à son habitude sans vraiment se méfier, sa petite Amélia avec elle, qui avait désormais bien grandit et qui avait 11 ans, âge d'intégrer Poudlard ce qui expliquait sa présence dans cette rue : la jeune mère voulait en effet acheter ses affaires à sa fille, profitant de ce magnifique soleil et de la chaleur, qui avait tendance à lui ressembler : les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux mais qui avait le comportement renfermé de son père.

A cette pensée un souvenir remonta : celui de Remus angoissé qui avait peur que sa fille soit également un loup-garou puisque cela était héréditaire, seulement peut-être que cela était dut à Alysse mais la petite Amélia n'en était pas un, elle était juste une sorcière Pur-Sang, elle eût un petit sourire à ce souvenir.

Alors qu'elle sortait du magasin de vêtements Alysse sentit dans son dos une baguette, un souffle dans son cou la fit frissonner, et la voix de Greyback surgit :

-Je te conseille de ne pas faire un seul mouvement contre moi où ta fille en pâtira ma chère Alysse.

Sa voix était un mélange de colère, de satisfaction et d'une pointe de crainte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Greyback ? demanda-t-elle connaissant l'histoire que Remus lui avait raconté sur sa triste jeunesse.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dut sortir de ta cachette, ma chère, dieu sait que j'ai attendue pour pouvoir enfin faire ce dont on m'a ordonné, depuis que je sais que tu es la seule chose qui n'est jamais rendu ce cher Remus Lupin aussi heureux, mais cela en valait la peine.

-Faîtes bref ! déclara-t-elle sans se retourner

-Le maître est inquiet de ta puissance, que ce soit la tienne ou celle de ta fille et il ne peut pas tolérer ton existence et la sienne, ors comme il sait que j'ai un petit compte à régler avec Remus et que je peux l'atteindre au travers de toi sans compter qu'il n'est plus en état à cause de ton neveu il n'as pas eût d'autre choix que de me laisser l'honneur de te régler ton compte jubila-t-il.

-Osez touchez à ma fille Greyback et vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de pointer ta baguette sur quiconque, prévint-t-elle, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un tuez-moi mais ne la touchez pas !

-Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer ma chère, il suffirait d'un seul mot pour que l'on retrouve ton corps et celui de ta fille inanimés.

Alysse prit, protectrice, sa fille qu'elle mit en face d'elle pour ne plus que Greyback n'est pas l'occasion de pointer sa baguette dans le dos de celle-ci, la jeune fille essaya alors d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche, Avery prenant cela pour la première tentative d'attaque tonna :

-Avada Kadavera

Le dernier mouvement de la jeune fille fut de mettre ses bras autour de sa fille pour la protéger cependant à cause du sort elle tomba à genoux et s'écroula tandis que sa petite fille pleurait, pendant quelques instants elle resta comme un fantôme en voyant le meurtre de sa fille, Greyback trancha la peau de sa fille au niveau du cœur et pointa sa baguette dessus avant de répéter le même sortilège mortel, cependant pile avant de mourir elle vît le corps de sa fille brillait d'une lumière dorée et elle vît même pendant quelques instants la marque d'un phénix, elle crût que cela allait faire comme pour Harry mais non , sa petite fille vient la rejoindre et soudainement elle se sentit aspirée.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrît les yeux Alysse était avec sa petite fille dans sa chambre, dans son corps des 32 ans, son alliance toujours à son doigt, un diplôme dans sa main au lieu de la baguette qu'elle tenait quelques minutes plutôt, rien avait changé, elle regarda curieuse son ordinateur et vît que cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'elle était partit, autant vous dire que ses parents manquèrent de lui faire un infarctus en voyant tous ces changements et lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent des explications la jeune fille faute de leur dire :

« j'ai été absorbée par mon ordi pour débarquer dans une école de magie où je suis devenue une sorcière accomplie mariée à un adorable homme, un loup-garou, j'ai eût une enfant, je suis devenue professeur et j'ai été tué par un mangemort »

Qu'ils ne croiraient sans doute pas comme le reste de la terre entière, elle leur répondit :

-Vaux mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas.

Mais revenue ici elle avait peur que sa fille étant sorcière ne soit rappelée à Poudlard lorsqu'elle aurait le même âge qu'elle lorsqu'elle était partie, quelques semaines plus tard sa fille s'ennuyant, elle lui donna à lire ses anciens livres d'Harry Potter, le seul moyen pour qu'elle se souvienne de son père. Cependant très vite la jeune fille oublia les 11 premières années de sa vie et trois ans plus tard, Amélia Lupin devient Amélia Bérassis, puisqu'Alysse se maria une seconde fois avec un garçon nommé Matthieu Bérassis, bien que la brunette n'oublie jamais son premier amour fixant de temps à autre sa bague où avait été taillée une rose grenat en cristal, d'un air mélancolique sachant que le pauvre Remus devrait être encore plus anéanti qu'il avait été pour la mort de Lily et James.

**Voilà…the End…l'aventure d'Alysse est terminée mais vous pouvez suivre celle de sa fille Amélia dans « Piégée dans la Télévision » qui est en trois saisons.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie, l'auteur**


End file.
